User blog:ManinBlack007JK/1
She loved whistling, as it was the only thing she enjoyed doing when she was awake. Granted, she could float around the caves and look for anything of interest, but nothing ever showed up. Inky blackness for miles, and silence that turned thoughts into screams. Too quiet, she thought to herself. Need some more noise...Noise meant other life, and little friends like worms and beetles comforted her. Eventually, she had decided to stop trying to look for an exit and stay in a cozy alcove. It gave nice acoustics to her music and it had a flat surface for her to lay on; a rare treasure for her. It was quiet in her new home, and she never found any bugs to make friends with unlike her other spots...only bats, and she had to eat those. She filled the void with her own sounds, humming, vocalizing, whatever she could do to make noise, but whistling was her favorite. The whistles echoed the most, and it sounded the prettiest to her. Over time, her resolve and will to sing got weaker, and she would do less and less with each awakening. With no response, she quit and laid against the cave's walls, imaging another someone just like herself. Another human being...Not that she knew what those were. Someone like herself, larger than a bug, with long arms, and only two legs is what she dreamed of. Once, however, she didn't wake up naturally...She awoke from a sound. This was rare in of itself, considering bats have hardly ever woke her up, but it wasn't a screech that woke her. It was indescribable, unlike any noise she ever heard before. She sat and listened to it...it varied in pitch and even though it seemed so far away, she could hear it clearly. Something about the way it fluxuated relaxed her; it made her less lonely and it relaxed her somewhat with its soothing tone. What could possibly be making this beautiful noise? She tried her best to replicate it, but she could only harmonize with it. The melody of the both of them made sounded unlike anything she could ever imagine, and with the help of some footsteps, there was a real song that was made, She needed to know what this was and keep it...and with great haste, she hovered through the caves to try and find it. She flew around through a maze of tunnels, avoiding stalagmites and hoardes of bats along her way. She frantically manuvered thoughout the darkness, sharply turning around whenever she heard the music fade. As it got louder, she would move faster, closing her eyes and letting herself flutter through with ease; years of roaming through caves made traveling second nature for her. Her eyes widened when she got near enough to the music to see where it was coming from. It was a hole downwards...and it was illuminated! Light was a mystical sight for her, she dived into it, looking at her skin for a few moments and then down into the hole. There was a celloist down below, playing his heart out with a memorized tune. A classical piece he had heard on one of his tours of duty, it was his favorite piece to practice on. It brought up wonderful memories and an inspiration outlook for the future. The song had ended after a few more minutes, and he was exhuasted from such rigiours arm movement. Such tiredness didn't stop him from taking a bow before an imaginary audience underneath the cliff with him. He was leaving...and his secret admirer floated down from her hidden caves and followed him. She took a long examination of the mysterious man, analyzing his features: he was slightly scrawnier than she was, and she had more of a figure than him. He had hair on his face...something she never expected to see on someone like herself. When she got in front of him, the both of them jumped at the sight of each other. "...Hello there." He says, waving to her. The friendly gesture only confused her, and she curiously turned her head at him. "Oh. Well, okay, I'm Carter DeLáme. Were you waching me play?" He asks her, showcasing the cello to her. She attempted to grab it, excitedly trying to take it to play it, but he stepped backwards to avoid her stealing it. "Nobody touches my cello but me." He laughs, quickly starting to realize what might be going on with her. "Are you deaf?" He asked her again, taking his fist and moving it from his mouth to signal her. She started to vocalize to the tune of the song he was playing, thinking that's what he wanted given the gesture he made. He grinned at the tune's recital, but he wanted to know more about this girl. She seemed so curiously innocent, like a lost puppy looking for a treat. He motioned for her to follow him back to a campsite. He was traveling on a vacation that would now be spent teaching the girl how to speak, read, and write. He discovered her race, as well; she was a Shade, a human-like creature that thrived in darkness. Some say Shades are lost souls that form bodies of shadow in extremely dark places instead of wandering the Earth as ghosts. He never particularly cared for the occult, however, so he never did any research into where she might've come from. He just wanted to teach her. She was a fast learner. By the time Carter was back to doing soldier work, the Shade was now a medic, in touch with her dark powers and now having the ability to heal wounds and hide in the of shadows of people and objects. She had taken the name Lindsay, after an actress she enjoyed watching on screen...She was popular with people because she was a creature of affection that loved to hear about people's life stories and their dreams & aspirations. She was such a charmer that she had practically slept with almost every soldier that Carter was leading. It was soon seen as a rite of passage for new soldiers to be seduced by her, and she would make tons of new friends. Noise, life, all that she ever craved for she could now get in bulk with almost anyone she wanted. Soon, however, she would marry a young mechanic that enlisted by the name of Jeremy. And then, the 3 of them, combined with those seeking truth, justice, redemption, fame, glory, money, adventure, or whatever else there was in life, a mercenary group unlike any other would soon form. Our blades, our family, for the world. Shining Blades. Category:Blog posts